


...to fit in the red dress

by lucidscreamer



Series: Dissonance Reduction and Other Survival Strategies [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introspection, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dress is v-necked and red, a flash of color in the gray world of the wreck-covered highway, like a cardinal in winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...to fit in the red dress

The dress probably wasn't expensive. It's a simple knit, no designer label. But the fabric is soft, sliding between Carol's fingers as she holds it up to check the fit. It's v-necked and red, a flash of color in the gray world of the wreck-covered highway, like a cardinal in winter. And, like a bird, it's elusive; nothing she could ever catch and hold, not even before the dead started to walk.

She catches Lori's judgmental look, mutters, "Ed never let me wear nice things like this," even as she discards the dress, same as she's always discarded her dreams.  


End file.
